Worlds Collide: An Alternate Story
by Mrs.Piccolo
Summary: Two children born into two fueding families. Both destined to destroy one another. But when the young girl is cared for in a loving environment and the boy is not, can she find it in herself to bring a ray of hope into his life and defy their differences? OCXPiccolo. Don't like,Don't read. Questions and Helpful reviews are very much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 From Small Beginnings

Paste your document here...

**Worlds Collide**

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation and Akira Toriyama while Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. The songs used in this fanfiction are all owned by their rightful owners. The only things I own are the fancharacters. The story is rated T+15 for language, abuse, and sexual themes in later chapters. Please support the official releases of Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z.

**Chapter 1 From Small Beginnings**

Somewhere, in a distant part of Hoenn, the sounds of a Namekian spitting up an egg could be heard. That Namekian was known as King Piccolo. The egg that was protruding from his mouth would be his fifth son, but he was not doing this simply because he loved children. Quite the opposite. He hated children and how annoying they were. To him, the only thing a child was good for was serving him for his own selfish purposes.

Now as the egg slid out of his mouth and into his hands, his eldest son Piano, who resembled a light green wingless pterodactyl, tended to him by giving him a large glass of water. As he had seen before, coughing up a Namek was a tiring task as it required a large amount of the parent's energy to perform. He waited a while before asking, "Is there anything else you would like me to do, Piccolo?"

The elder Namekian caught his breath before answering, "Bring the others in here. It is time to welcome the newest member to our group."

The mutated Namek bowed slightly and replied, "Yes, sir." In only a matter of minutes, Piano was joined by his younger brothers: Tambourine, a gargoyle-like humanoid Namek; Cymbal, who somewhat resembled a dark green dragon; and finally Drum, an emerald-colored mix between a frog and an ogre.

To King Piccolo, they were the closest companions he had made since splitting away from his counterpart Kami. For many years, they had been battling a powerful force, one that stood against their evil. The current leader of the force was a Pokémon who first came from a different world in which the inhabitants were only pokémon. A few years ago, the Pokémon had married a human woman, but that didn't stop him from trying to destroy King Piccolo.

Tambourine was the first to speak. "So, what did you call us in for?"

The pure-blooded Namekian quickly shushed him and with good reason. The egg was starting to hatch! "Boys, get ready for our side to gain a little advantage."

They all looked closely as the egg started chipping away little by little. Finally, the newborn alien was in full view of the others. The baby looked like a copy of his father except he didn't inherit the large cheek bones and human-looking nose. With tiny hands and feet all bundled up, he was very adorable.

King Piccolo took notice and gasped. "So cute. Heartwarming, even. Where did I go wrong?!"

The newly hatched youngster growled and bit his father's hand. Normally, a parent would be afraid of this sort of action, but the Demon King breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that's more like it. Your name will be Piccolo, just like me." He chuckled before addressing his other sons. "You hear that, boys? From now on, you will call me 'King Piccolo', 'Father', or 'Daimao'."

Piano and the others nodded. "Yes, Father. Forgive me for asking, but why do we need another Namekian?"

"Care to explain, Xatu?" The Demon King gestured the psychic bird to come out of the shadows.

Xatu flew in and settled down in front of the group with a blank look on his face as always. "I have had a vision. It seems that in one year, the wife of your enemy, Grovyle, will bear a child. It is most likely that they will train it to fight alongside with them."

"There's your answer. We've got to stay one step ahead of the idiot Grovyle and his ilk if we want to destroy them. Yes, I will make Piccolo just like us. Cunning. Ruthless. And above all, powerful," added King Piccolo before laughing evilly.

Just as Xatu had predicted, one year passed and Grovyle's wife, Chelsea, had given birth to a child. When he heard the news, the wood gecko Pokémon gathered his other companions to see his newborn. The team consisted of Grovyle himself, Chelsea, her sisters Yang and Yin, Mewtwo, and Melody. He also invited his friends Chimchar, Piplup, Dusknoir and Celebi to visit. He hadn't seen them in a while since Piplup and Chimchar were busy earning more recognition exploring, Dusknoir had his hands full training his Sableye troops, and Celebi was protecting the pokémon residing in her forest from bandits. As for the team, each had a purpose to fulfill on their mission to protect the world from King Piccolo.

Yin and Yang, as they were twins, both had jet-black hair that stopped at the lower back area and dark tan skin, complimented with brown eyes. Both had athletic type bodies as their job was to create weapons and test them out in the field. Yin had a more serious personality while Yang was the joking type when it came to their mission.

Mewtwo was the brains of the group. He decided on the strategies along with Grovyle when planning attacks on the evil Namekian. A piercing glare from his purple eyes was usually enough to make the minions feel nervous around him.

Chelsea looked like her older siblings except her skin, hair, and eyes were a lighter shade and instead of an athletic body, her figure was more delicate. She was the team healer which suited her perfectly since she cared deeply about her team members. Granted she was a bit ditzy, but she was really good-hearted.

Melody was a young scout for the team, created from DNA samples of Mewtwo and Yang thus making them her parents. Although she greatly resembled her father, she had the fun-loving personality of her mother. Out of all the members, she was the most excited to see the new baby as it meant she would get a new playmate and cousin.

"Can you believe the new baby has finally arrived?" Yang asked her twin while brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Yin nodded and added, "Grovyle and Chelsea must be very proud."

Mewtwo, with arms folded across his chest, wondered aloud, "I wonder if it's a female or a male."

Melody used her psychic abilities to lift herself over the adults, eager to say 'hi' to the infant. "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see the baby! I wanna see the baby!"

Finally the six-foot-tall gecko Pokémon spoke up, seeing how excited the others were. "Everyone, meet our daughter."

Chelsea removed the top of the blanket to reveal the baby. Her soft skin was a light tan color, courtesy of her mother and her small tuft of hair was forest-green like her sire's head-leaf. She let out a sweet little yawn and opened her eyes, revealing them to be yellow.

All of them except Mewtwo and Dusknoir gave out an 'Awww' at this adorable child. But when the baby squirmed around, the blanket fell off, showing off her most distinguishing feature, a Treecko tail! The team members were astonished at this. They didn't mind it, but it was a sight to see.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" said Chimchar, admiring the tail.

"It will come in handy in the future. You can be sure of that," Piplup added.

"Hmph. That is, of course, if she doesn't get cut off. Even then, how can that help her in battle if she's not trained properly?" scoffed Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, be quiet! For all we know, she might turn out to be a better fighter than you! After all, she IS the daughter of Grovyle," Celebi gladly defended the child from the ghost-type's insult. She then turned back to the parents and asked, "So, does this little cutie have a name?"

Grovyle and Chelsea looked at each other, exchanging happy looks. At the same time, they answered, "Lillian Sorrel Blade." The mother then included, "Lily, for short."

Her sisters nodded in agreement at the decision. "I think that's a great name," said Yin.

"And look! It seems Lily likes it too!" replied Yang, pointing to the giggling baby.

Mewtwo still had a serious expression on his face. "Good timing too. I heard from Mismagius that our 'friend', King Piccolo as the pompous fool calls himself nowadays, coughed up a child about a year ago. Thought he could get the upper hand."

Grovyle simply scoffed. "The only thing he's done is give Lily an enemy to fight in the future. Just you wait. Someday, Lily will be one of our best fighters."

Before anyone else could talk, they heard a thunderous thud outside of the two-story house. When they went outside, each of them had a shocked expression on their faces. In front of them stood a majestic platinum-colored legendary. In its current form, it resembled a basilisk with red eyes and a beak-like mouth. It spread its long spiked wings as if it was stretching and had six bulky legs along with a serpentine tail.

"It's a Giratina," murmured Yang, quickly recognizing it.

"What in the world is a Pokémon like that doing here?" questioned Yin, confused by the deity's sudden arrival.

Giratina looked them over and sniffed them, possibly trying to determine if they were a threat. Its keen senses then picked up on Lily's gurgling and made its way over to the baby's window. Grovyle tried to make a run for his child's room, but was stopped by Mewtwo. With a serious tone, he whispered, "Keep absolutely still. Its sight is based on movement."

Meanwhile, Giratina peeked inside the baby's room and immediately caught sight of the giggling bundle. Strangely enough, it seemed to smile as if satisfied to see the tiny infant. After a while, the legendary stepped away and let out a roar in order to open the portal to its home, the Distortion World.

Watching the giant Pokémon retreat back to where it came from, Chelsea finally wondered, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of it," concluded Grovyle as he and the others made their way inside the house. Little did they know that Giratina's sudden visit would seem insignificant of what was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2 Shoes to Fill In

**Chapter 2 Shoes to Fill In**

Five years had passed and Lily was now a cheerful and active little girl. Her small tuft of hair was now a full head of hair put into a low ponytail. She still had her Treecko tail from birth, but had it hidden under her light pink sweater-dress so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

At this time, Lily's mother was pregnant with another baby, but this time it was a boy. As such, most of the shopping had to be done by Grovyle to satisfy his wife's bizarre cravings. The large gecko Pokémon often took his daughter so that he could have some company and Lily could learn new things along the way.

Today, Grovyle and Lily were sent to pick out some items such as pickles, cheese, and chocolate. The father scrunched up his face as he read the list and looked over the foods. "My goodness. The things your mother eats."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like brussel sprouts and soy sauce. Blech!"

Grovyle chuckled as he watched his daughter make a disgusted face. "Alright, sweetie. I know you like to wander off and explore, but please stay close to me while I pay for the food."

The little hybrid rocked back and forth on her feet, trying to find some way to pass the time. Suddenly, a Butterfree flew by, causing Lily to be intrigued by it and thus, she followed it. It led her to a park where Pokémon trainers both young and old could practice with their teams.

"Poochyena, bite down on the target!" one trainer yelled.

"Gible, use Take Down on that tree!" another shouted.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes. _So that's how you train with Pokémon! Cool! _She thought happily. Then she caught sight of a Pidgey taking off in flight. But as quick as it flew up, it was shot down by a strange beam, causing Lily to gasp. Soon after, a few more Pidgeys were being shot on the wings. The little girl decided to investigate this sudden horror, hoping to stop it. Her heart stopped for a moment when she found out the person or rather people behind this. It was King Piccolo and what looked like his youngest son Piccolo. She had never seen them in person, but her father and the others had told her stories about them and their devious deeds. "Those monsters," Lily said under her breath.

Suddenly, King Piccolo and Piccolo stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of Lily's hushed voice. The younger Namek walked toward the bushes where she was hiding and sure enough, he found her with a scared expression on her face.

"Son! What did you find?" asked the Demon King.

"It's just a stupid little girl, snooping around in our business," answered Piccolo.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Grovyle's brat, all alone," teased Daimao with a creepy grin.

Before he could lay a finger on her, the wood gecko Pokémon appeared. "Oh no, you don't! Keep away from my child, you monster!"

"Ha! You should teach your young one some manners. She was spying on us," explained Daimao.

"It's not her fault she's curious! Children like to explore; it's how they learn. Of course you wouldn't know that even with five sons," Grovyle countered.

Lily then noticed Piccolo shooting another Pidgey on the wings using a beam that came from his index finger. "Leave those birds alone! They never did anything to you!"

The little Namekian turned to her with a scowl on his face. With a menacing tone, he said, "You wanna be next?"

Wanting to shut him up, the hybrid did the first thing that came to her mind; she kicked him in the crotch, causing him to cry out in pain. Lily ran behind her father and stuck her tongue out at both of the Namekians.

Daimao picked up Piccolo and growled at the girl. "Mark my words, you little brat. You're going to wish you were never born." With that said, he walked off, carrying his son in his arms.

Grovyle simply shook his head and took Lily's hand without saying a word.

* * *

After daughter and father both put away the groceries, he led her outside for a discussion. She tried to lighten the mood by smiling, but Grovyle still kept a stern face. "Lily, what did you think you were doing? I specifically asked you to stay by my side. You could have been killed."

"But Daddy, I…I didn't mean to-"

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't want to lose you."

The hybrid looked down in shame. "I know."

"If something bad happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day, we may have to face King Piccolo in a battle and we need you to be at your very best. You are one of our most valu-"

"Valuable team members. I know," she interrupted with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Exactly, and you need to be more careful. As a future fighter…"

Lily turned away for a moment, upset. "What if I don't wanna be a fighter? It's no fun."

Grovyle sighed before continuing. "That's like saying you don't wanna be half-Pokémon. It's in your blood, as I am. We are part of each other." He smiled and gave his little girl a loving hug. She returned his hug as he began to sing.

Grovyle- **_As you go through life, you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand_**

Lily caught sight of a Starly flying out of a nest, eager to spread its wings. Unfortunately, the mother Staraptor wouldn't allow it, so it went back to its home, ticked off. The hybrid knew exactly how that Pokémon felt; never getting to go anywhere because she was too young or people kept protecting her all the time.

Grovyle- **_And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned, But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away, When it seems all your dreams come undone, We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride, We are more than we are, We are one_**

As the two started to run for a bit, they passed a family of two Infernapes and two Chimchars grooming each other and a Hippopotas playing with a male and female Hippowdon. Lily slowed down as she walked on a bridge, wondering about her future.

Lily- **_if there's so much I must be, Can I still just be me? The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part, Of some big plan?_**

Her father laid a rose down on Yin's grave as a way of remembering her. She died while saving Lily from a rogue ghost Pokémon that wanted to possess the poor girl.

Grovyle- **_Even those who are gone are with us as we go on, Your journey has only begun, Tears of pain, Tears of joy, One thing nothing can destroy, Is our pride deep inside, We are one_**

They broke into a run again just for fun. It was a sort of father-daughter hobby that was meant only for them. It helped them clear their minds, relaxed their senses, and kept their bodies in shape.

Grovyle- **_We are one, you and I, We are like the earth and sky, One family under the sun, All the wisdom to lead, All the courage that you need You will find when you see, We are one_**

Lily looked at him with a confused expression and he caught on. He knelt down and patted her head. "As long as you live here, it's who you are. You'll understand someday."

Before the young one could say anything, Mismagius appeared in front of them. "Grovyle. Lily. It's good to see you two again. I have a message for you, my lord. I had a vision that your daughter will be one of your fighters in the future."

"Really? Did you hear that, Lily? My goodness, we better get started on your training." Grovyle started leading his little girl back home. Mismagius was about to follow them when she got another vision. This time, she saw a teenaged Lily and what looked like a full-grown version of Piccolo kissing each other. Her face turned pale as the scene played out in her mind.

Grovyle looked back and asked, "Mismagius? Are you okay?"

Not wanting to upset him, the ghost-type answered nervously, "Uh, nothing! Just having a bit of a dizzy spell, that's all! Should clear up in a while! No need to worry!"

The green gecko just shrugged and continued walking Lily home. Mismagius wiped the sweat off her brow and said, "Oh, Master isn't going to be happy about this."

* * *

Meanwhile at Daimao's home, he was applying an ice pack to young Piccolo's genitals. (A/N: The kid isn't nude, FYI. He's applying it through his clothes.)

"Aaah! Father! It hurts like hell!" the boy cried out.

"Do not worry. You'll get your revenge on her someday and make her suffer even more than you did today," consoled King Piccolo as he pressed the ice pack on to his son's private area.

The boy winced for a moment, but after a while, he got used to it. As he looked around the room, he saw his brothers infusing dark crystals into weak innocent pokémon to make them their features look evil and monstrous. He raised an eye ridge and asked, "Father, forgive me for questioning your actions, but why do we need the pokémon? Aren't our forces enough? I really don't think they'll be useful especially since our last ghost-type Banette failed to kill the child of Grovyle's."

The Demon King stood up and explained, "Correct you are, my boy. I never thought pokémon essential." He picked up a Bidoof and poked the belly with a sharp fingernail. "They're crude unspeakably plain." Daimao took a dark crystal and put it on top of its head, turning it from a sweet creature to what people call a 'shadow Pokémon'. "But maybe they have a teeny bit of potential… if allied to my vision and brain."

At that time, the brothers gathered in the room to join their father. Young Piccolo forgot about the pain in his lower region and stood up to hear his dad sing about his plans.

Daimao- **_I know that your powers of retention, Are as wet as a Psyduck's backside, But thick as you are, pay attention, My words are a matter of pride_**

He waved his hand in front of Drum's face getting nothing but a blank response from the fat mutant Namek.

Daimao- **_It's clear from your vacant expression, The lights are not all on upstairs, But we're talking kings and successions, Even you can't be caught unawares_**

He pointed at Piano and Tambourine who fell over and landed on top of each other. Piccolo started following his sire as he continued his song.

Daimao- **_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news, A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_**

Piano- **_And where do we feature?_**

Daimao- **_Just listen to teacher, I know it sounds sordid, But you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues, And injustice deliciously squared, Be Prepared!_**

"Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared!" shouted Cymbal. But then he stopped jumping in joy and asked, "For what?"

"For the death of Grovyle!" the Demon King proudly proclaimed.

"Why, is he sick?" Tambourine guessed.

Daimao grabbed him by the throat and looked him in the eye. "No, fool. We're going to kill him and his little brat too." After that, he dropped the mutant like a stone.

"Great idea! Who needs him anyway?" Piano added as he and the others pranced around saying, "No ruler, no ruler, ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Idiots! There will be a king!" snarled Daimao, who was not impressed with their foolishness.

"Hey, but you said…" Tambourine started.

"I will be king! Stick with me and soon we will rule the world together!" the DemonKing exclaimed with pride.

All five sons liked the sound of that. "Yay! Alright, long live the king!"

Sons- **_It's great to see that we'll soon be connected, With a king who'll be all-time adored_**

Daimao- **_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, To take certain duties on board, The future is littered with prizes, And though I'm the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is, You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century_** **_(Oooh!) _**

Daimao- **_Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Oooh… La! La! La!) _**

Daimao- **_Meticulous planning (We'll have rules), Tenacity (Lots of rules), Decades of denial (We repeat), Is simply why I'll (Evil deeds), Be king undisputed, Respected, Saluted, And seen for the wonder I am, Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared, Be Prepared!_**

All- **_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared, Be Prepared! _**

Daimao laughed evilly and turned his attention to Piccolo. "Boy, you are destined to be one of our best fighters and lead us to victory against Grovyle and his team."

Xatu flew in and agreed with the taller Namek. "He's right. In the future, you will be a very strong young man."

Daimao patted the boy's head and they started walking away. Suddenly, Xatu had a vision of a grown-up Piccolo holding a teenage Lily in his arms and smiling with her. The psychic bird's face turned red as he watched this. The next thing he heard was Daimao's voice asking, "Xatu! What's the matter?!"

"Ah, um, nothing, milord! I'm just feeling a bit under the weather! I best be going on my way to take a nap!"

Daimao rolled his eyes and continued on his way with Piccolo. Xatu breathed a relieved sigh and said, "Oh, boy. Milord won't like this one bit."


	3. Chapter 3 Finding a Lost Soul

A/N: The new Pokémon trainer is this chapter is an OC of the author Robert the Adventurer, used with permission. Check out his stories! They're pretty awesome!

**Chapter 3 Finding a Lost Soul**

Feeling that it was time for a change, Grovyle and the others decided to move to Lilycove City, a beautiful place with lovely houses, a comforting motel, and a Contest Hall for promising Pokémon Coordinators. On one side of the city was a sandy-white beach overlooking the clear blue ocean while on the other side was Route 121, leading to other places to visit in Hoenn.

Many changes had taken effect in the family after six years. Chelsea gave birth to a boy with jet-black hair and brown eyes that went with his tan-colored skin. They named him Tyler and just like his sister, he was born with Treecko tail. He had the nature of most little brothers: annoying, but kind nonetheless. At this time, Lily had just passed her eleventh birthday and became a Pokémon trainer. The only downside was her father not letting her go on her own journey. Nevertheless, she had three pokémon in her possession: a male Lombre, a female Cleffa named Fably, and her favorite, a female Pichu named Bijou. The plucky little mouse Pokémon liked to be outside her Pokéball since she had the closest bond with her trainer. With all that in her life, Lily felt… ok.

* * *

It was a morning like any other, sunny and warm. Lily had woken up to the sound of chirping Taillows outside her window. She stretched her arms and ran a brush through her hair which had been cut short below her ears due to Grovyle accidentally cutting it during her training to be a fighter. Thankfully, she no longer had a tail, but she heard from her mom that once she hits the teen years, a head-leaf like her dad's would grow along with her hair. Lily let out a heavy sigh, hoping that day wouldn't come soon. After putting on a pair of shorts, black fingerless gloves, and an orange T-shirt, she grabbed a satchel and headed downstairs. The first person she saw was her Aunt Yang, reading the newspaper and… smoking?

"Auntie!? Why are you smoking? That's very bad for you! I mean, you could die from it!" the pre-teen shouted.

The older female simply took a puff and blew it in the air, away from her niece's face. "Relax, Lily Pad. The cigarettes I get are nicotine-free, so I'm good."

"Don't call me 'Lily Pad'. It sounds dumb," pouted the young hybrid.

"Whatever you say, squirt." Yang usually anyone younger than her 'squirt', regardless of who they were. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I checked the fridge last night and it turns out we're out of milk. I'm going to bike over to Route 120. I heard there was a Miltank farm that sells the best milk a cow Pokémon could give."

"You're not going to eat anything for breakfast?" questioned Yang, knowing how much of an appetite her niece had.

"I'll pick up some muffins on the way. Later!" Lily then took her shiny red bike out from the backyard and called out, "Bijou, hurry up! I need to get some milk!"

The little Pichu, dressed in a small red scarf on her neck and on her left ear, quickly jumped into the bike's basket, ready to ride wherever her trainer was going. As soon as both of them were comfortable, Lily started riding. She loved biking most of the time since it gave her a sense of freedom. The young girl rode past a few trainers and said 'Hi' as she secretly envied them being able to travel anywhere they want, whenever they want. Of course, she vowed that one day she would travel to the Kanto region and compete with others in the Pokémon League. Finally, Lily reached the start of Route 120 where she found her destination: the Moo-Moo Miltank Farm. "Wow! Look at all the Miltank, Bijou!" Lily cried out in surprise.

"Pichu Pichu!" the small electric mouse agreed. There must have been a hundred of these cow pokémon in the field alone, all ranging from shape and size.

"Hmm…" Although she wasn't much of a thief, the pre-teen was already thinking about adding one of those Miltank on to her team. "It's a pretty big farm, so I don't think they'll notice if we catch just one. Ready, Bijou?"

"Pichu…" Bijou sighed. She knew somehow this was going backfire on them. Nevertheless, she prepared herself to fight one of the plump cows.

"Ok, Bijou, use Thunderbolt!"

But before her Pichu could change up her attack, she heard a woman's voice say, "Hold it right there, young lady!" Lily turned to see a woman with long red hair, a man with short blue hair, and a Meowth standing on two legs. All three seemed to be wearing vendor outfits, so she thought they were the workers. "Umm, can I help you, ma'am?"

"The name is Jessie, not ma'am!" the woman shouted.

"I'm James and we don't appreciate you trying to steal our boss's Miltank!"

"Meeowth! That's right! Now get outta here before we call 'im!" the cat Pokémon yelled.

Lily, looking quite impressed, suggested, "How about I battle you guys for the Miltank? That sounds fair, don't you think?"  
"Of course not! We've worked long and hard to catch these pokémon!" James  
protested.

"And we're not going to let some little girl take a single one!" Jessie added.

Lily growled when she heard this. If there was one thing she hated to be called, it was 'little girl'. It made her sound like she was immature and unable to take care of herself. "Oh yeah? Well-"

"What's going on out here?" All of them turned to see a young man about seventeen years old, walking towards them. His raven-black hair was in a short ponytail along with a few bangs covering his forehead. He wore a red vest over his black shirt, white shoes, and jeans. "Jessie, James, Meowth. What's the problem here?"

James was the first to answer. "Sir, we caught this kid trying to steal one of your Miltanks!"

"Do you want me to call Officer Jenny?" asked Jessie.

The young man held up his hand to stop her from saying anything else. "No. I'll handle this." He then set his green eyes on to the younger female. "What's your name, missy?"  
"My name's Lily Blade. Who are you?"  
"Leon. I'm the owner of this farm," he said flat-out.

"Huh?!" Lily quickly bowed in respect for the man. "Please forgive me, sir! I promise I'll leave your Miltank alone! I'll do anything for you! Just don't tell my parents!"

Leon raised an eyebrow. Normally, a kid would run away and never come back, but here was a girl who was willing to make amends for a crime she hadn't even committed yet. This kid could definitely be a helpful hand around the farm. "Hmmm. Tell you what, Lily. I won't tell your parents about trying to steal a Miltank if you come by my farm every day and give us a hand. Deal?" Leon put out his hand for her to shake.

Without hesitation, she shook it. "Yes, sir! Don't you worry! My pokémon will work extra hand!"

"Pichu pichu!" squeaked Bijou while doing a small salute.

"Great. Jessie, please get her suited up for work while I call her folks and let them know where she is."

"Right away, sir! Come this way, dearie," said Jessie as she started leading Lily inside Leon's house. A few moments later after Leon got off the phone with Lily's parents, he heard a thud from outside. The young man looked and saw his starter and best friend, a shiny Charizard appropriately named Blackfire for his dark scales. "Hey there, buddy. Another successful delivery?" he questioned as he pet the Pokémon's head. The dragon replied with a happy roar. "Yeah, I thought so. You never let me down."

He then heard Jessie's voice proclaim, "Alrighty! Presenting our newest and cutest member of our team, Miss Lily!"

Right on cue, the young girl stepped out in a short maid outfit. With her cheeks as red as a strawberry, she mumbled, "This is so embarrassing."

Leon did a face palm as he and Blackfire tried to hide their blushing yet unimpressed faces. "Jessie, please get her out of that."

* * *

During the last few months, Lily helped out Leon and the Rocket trio with whatever they needed such as milking the Miltank and simple household chores. As an added bonus, she got a small discount on the milk she bought there plus getting paid. One day, as she was dusting some of Leon's furniture, she came across what looked like trophies and badges from the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions. Lily also saw a picture of him posing with Blackfire and the rest of his team. Suddenly, something in her mind clicked. She had seen him before she met him on the farm!

"Put that away. It's not important."

Lily turned around and saw Leon with a stern look. "You! You're Leon Ketchum!" she exclaimed in a surprised tone.

Leon, however, seemed very uninterested by her discovery. "Yeah. So what? I'm just like any other person, trying to get through life."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing! She had seen all of Leon's battles and she knew for a fact that he loved each of them whether he won or not. "But-but you are the best of Pokémon trainers! I've always dreamed of being taught by someone like you! Please teach me!"

The young man sighed heavily. "Sorry, girly. I can't help you."

The hybrid nearly doubled over when she heard that. "But why won't you?"

"Two words: I am retired!"

She counted on her fingers to see if that really was two words. It could be if you combined 'I' and 'am' into 'I'm'. She shook her head and came back to the important matter. "Look, you may have given up now, but haven't you ever had a dream? Something you wanted so bad that you'd do anything?"

Leon stopped putting away his badges and thought for a moment. This child wasn't going to let up anytime soon. With one more sigh, he decided to let her in on what really caused him to stop training. "Kid, sit down. There's something I need to tell you." After both of them did so, Leon took out a picture of Jessie, James, and Meowth in their Team Rocket uniforms. "Have you heard of Team Rocket?"

"The organization that steals other trainers' pokémon? Yeah, and I heard they disbanded this year because their boss finally got arrested."

"True, but you see, two years back when I was still training, I came across Jessie, James, and Meowth. Now I had problems with them since they always wanted to steal Blackfire and the rest of my team. But this time when we met again, they didn't seem all that confident like they always were. I asked them about it and they told me that if they didn't catch one of my pokémon this time, their boss would fire them and they would have nowhere else to go. I felt bad for them, so I asked them if they wanted to come along with me. They did, but a few days later, I received a threat from Giovanni saying that he would come after me and anyone close to me. That's when I went into hiding without telling my mom or anyone else where I was going _specifically_. All I told them was that I would come back someday. In the meantime, I've been working as the owner of the farm you see today."

Lily looked down in sadness. "Oh, I see. You guys have been through quite a lot."

"Hmm. Even though I wanted to the best trainer in the world, I had a dream that I was going to coach the greatest trainer. So great, that Arceus, the god of all pokémon, himself would make a silhouette of that person out of stars. And people would say 'That's Leon's kid'. Yeah." Leon then shook his head in disgust. "Ah, but dreams are for little kids. A person could only take so much disappointment."

Lily grabbed on to his arm and pleaded, "But, Leon! I can show you I'm different! I wanna follow through with my dream of competing in contests and battles!"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Hold it. So you're telling me you want to be a Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator?"

Lily responded by nodding happily. She knew how hard it would be to be juggle those two, but she was willing to do anything to achieve her dream.

The young man simply laughed at this. "You're way out of your league, kiddo."

The hybrid growled slightly and yelled, "It's the truth!"

"Tch. Please." He got up and continued his thoughts on the girl's naïve dream.

Leon- **_So, ya wanna be a trainer, kid? Well, whoop-de-do! I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you, Each and ev'ryone a disappointment, Pain for which there ain't no ointment, So much for excuses, Though a little kid is, Asking me to jump into the fray, My answer is two words-_**

As soon as he saw Lily's pleading face, he groaned and said, "Ok."

Lily gasped in happiness. "You mean it?"

"You win."

"You won't be sorry, Big L!"

"Oh, Arceus."

"So when do we start, Chief?"

"Oy vay!" Nonetheless, Leon got out training supplies such as targets and practice dummies. **_I'd given up hope that someone would come along, A person who'd ring the bell for once, Not the gong _**He set up a dummy for Lily's Lombre to practice Razor Leaf. **_The kind who wins trophies, Won't settle for low fees, At least semi-pro fees_** Lombre let loose a Razor Leaf, but instead of hitting the dummy, he hit a Miltank that was grazing peacefully. **_But no- I get the greenhorn_** Blackfire and the Rocket trio got busy on clearing a piece of land, so it could be used specifically for Lily's training. **_I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone, Content to spend lazy days and to mow my lawn, But you need an advisor, A leader but wiser _**He saw Lily trying to charge up Bijou for a Thunderbolt, but all they ever got was a small spark. Leon showed her how to, but then…**_A good merchandiser and _**Bijou shocked a Miltank named Bessie who was known for her powerful Tackle attacks. In her surprise, she tackled Leon. **_Aaah! There goes my spleen! I'm down to one last hope, And I hope it's you, Though kid, you're not exactly a dream come true_**

He had Lily balance a bowl of warm milk on top of her head while walking on a rope that was a few inches off the ground. **_I trained enough turkeys, Who never came through_** Finally, she lost her balance and accidentally dropped the bowl on Leon, leaving him soaked and mad as a Beedrill. **_You're my one last hope, So you'll have to do_**

A few days later, Lily's task was to brush the hide of Norma, who was known for her temper. She had to brush it slowly because that was how Norma liked it. Leon then gave her his best advice. "Rule #1: The keys to being a great trainer are patience and humility."

Lily got bored, so she decided to speed up the brushing a bit. Norma noticed the change of pace and kicked the girl in the gut. Leon, Bijou, and Blackfire winced as Lily lay there in pain.

Later, Leon got out training dummies for Bijou's Thunderbolt. "Rule #2, kid! Concentrate!" The Pichu charged up perfectly, but her attack hit Leon instead, leaving him blackened. "Rule #3: AIM!" **Other****_ ones have faced the odds and ended up a mockery, Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery_** A few months later, they tried the dummies again and got much better results with Thunderbolt. **_To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art, Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart, It takes more than sinew, Comes down to what's in you, You have to continue to grow_** He took out a piece of wood and had Bijou use Iron Tail on it. Before, she couldn't even make a dent. Now, through their months of training, she broke it like a toothpick. **_Now that's more like it!_**

Now came the final test: a battle with the biggest and toughest of Leon's Miltank, Big Bertha. Bijou and Lily looked a bit scared, but they managed to shake it off and challenge the bulky cow Pokémon. **_I'm down to one last shot and my last high note, Before that blasted Reverse World gets my goat _**Blackfire nervously chewed on his claws as he watched Bijou take on Big Bertha. Over the time he had gotten to know Lily and her pokémon, he liked Bijou the best and hoped his little buddy would win the match. **_My dreams are on you, kid, Go make 'em come true, Climb up that uphill slope, Keep that envelope, You're my one last hope and, kid, it's up to you… Yeah!_**

When all was said and done, Bijou emerged as the victor. Lily jumped up in joy and hugged her Pichu. "Yay! Bijou, we did it! We did it!" She turned to Leon and Blackfire with a smile. "Did you see that guys? We won! We beat Big Bertha!"

As Blackfire went over and hugged the both of them, Leon chuckled and said, "You sure did, Lily. You sure did."


	4. Quick Author's Note

Please disregard what I put in the first chapter disclaimer about this story being rated T. It's now rated M for later scenes of...well, harsh abuse and sexual themes. Do not worry, though. If you feel uncomfortable reading the second thing I mentioned, I'll upload that part as a bonus scene for the later chapter that starts it off. That way, if you skip over it, you won't really be missing anything. You are not forced to read that portion so, the choice is yours. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Thank you.


End file.
